KARAOKE
by kagome-hanyo-miko
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome,Sota e Inuyasha deciden hacer un concurso de Karaoke?...¿Quién ganará?...
1. Chapter 1

Mientras nuestros amigos van en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon,Kagome quiere tomerse unos días de descanso...

Inuyasha:eh dicho que no vas,además,tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos y no podemos retrasarnos y dejar que Naraku complete la perla-reclamó el hanyo a la miko.

Kagome:pero Inuyasha,llevo aquí mucho tiempo,y necesito volver...-rogó la miko,queriendo de una vez irse a su casa.

Inuyasha:sin peros,además...seguramente con Kikyo todo hubiera sido diferente,y hubieramos conseguido los fragmentos antes que Naraku-le restregó en la cara,haciendo que la miko se obligara a aguantar las lagrimas que querían caer por sus mejillas.

Kagome:pues entonces,¿por qué no le dices a ella que te ayude?porque ahora que lo pienso,solo soy para tí seguramente,un detector de fragmentos...ah...y ¡Sientate!-gritó ella,con un monton de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas,para luego pedirle a Sango a Kirara e irse al pozo.

Kagome:gracias Kirara,sniff,puedes irte ya-dijo para darle un pequeño abrazo,recibiendo un pequeó ronroneo por parte de la gatita,para luego tirarse por el pozo.

Sango:Inuyasha idiota,¡¿se puede saber qué has echo?-gritó enfadada la taijiya.

Inuyasha:yo...en verdad,no quería hacerla llorar,yo no quería decir eso-dijo totalmente arrepentido.

Shippo:pero tonto,como Kagome no vuelva,va a ser tu culpa-dijo llorando para ir a los brazos de Sango a llorar.

Miroku:si estas tan arrepntido,ve por ella-dijo sabiamente.

Inuyasha:de acuerdo-dijo,para luego marcharse en dirección al pozo.

Cuando la miko llegó,se limpió los ojos con las mangas de su camisa.

Kagome:animo Kagome-se dijo mentalmente-¡Ya llegué!-gritó con una sonrisa,más animada por estar en casa,pero igual de entraba por la puerta,Kagome se extraño al ver que se oía a Sota cantando,y se preguntó lo que pasaba.

Mamá:¡Oh,Kagome!Que grata sorpresa,¿cómo estas?-dijo notando la cara un poco triste que tenía.

Kagome:me encuentro bien,pero porque Sota está cantando-dijo con duda,pero a la vez con curiosidad.

Mamá:ah...está jugando con el singstar nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa,al ver como se le iluminaba la cara a su hija mayor-¿Quieres jugar?-preguntó sabiendo lo que contestaría.

Kagome:¡Si!Sota...¿me dejas jugar?-preguntó con cara de borrego a medio morir,al ver que su hermano había terminado de cantar.

Sota:claro que si,hermana-dijo sabiendo la ilución que le hacía a su hermana el cantar en los karaokes o juegos como estos.

Kagome:¡Viva!-gritó con alegría.

Inuyasha:ojalá que me perdone...-dijo al salir del pozo,para ir a la entrada de la puerta y oír gritar a alguien un ''viva''.Así que decidió entrar,y vió a Kagome cogiendo a su hermano y dandole vueltas en el aire haciendo que se riera toda la familia Higurashi.

Inuyasha:¿kagome?-dijo sorprendido,al ver que ella estaba muy feliz,en vez de triste.

Kagome:¿Eh?-preguntó,pero al reconocer la voz se asustó un poco-¡Ah!-gritó la miko al ver al hanyo,pensando que se llevaría un sermón por haberle dicho sientate y haberse ido corriendo.

Mamá:oh,vaya Inuyasha,que agradable sorpresa,¿te quedas aquí a jugar?-preguntó amablemente.

Inuyasha:claro,supongo...-dijo algo avergonzado.

En eso a Kagome,se le ocurre una brillante idea,y baja a Sota al suelo,para mirar al hanyo.

Kagome:Inuyasha-llamó al hanyo,atrayendo la atención de este-te reto a un concurso de cantar,igual a ti Sota,veremos quien canta mejor-dijo mirando al hanyo con una mirada de reto,que claro está el no podría negar.

Sota:vale me parece bien-dijo alegremente,pero nervioso,porque sabía que cantando,su hermana era muy buena.

Inuyasha:de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido.

Kagome:de acuerdo,mañana haremos el reto y,mamá y el abuelo serán los jueces,pero no podemos dar distinción,por quien sea,se dan los puntos por como canten,¿quedó claro?-dijo seriamente,pero emocionada.Y al ver como todos asentían...

Kagome:pues,buena suerte,chicos-dijo estrechando la mano a Sota e Inuyasha.

Aunque Inuyasha no se quedó muy convencido,aceptó sin rechistar,porque su ego estaba en ello, y porque los retos,son su actividades preferidas.

Continuará...

Por favor dejen :

...R

...E

...V

...I

...E

..W

.S

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!


	2. Chapter 2 singstar one piece

Capítulo 1

Kagome:de acuerdo,mañana haremos el reto y,mamá y el abuelo serán los jueces,pero no podemos dar distinción,por quien sea,se dan los puntos por como canten,¿quedó claro?-dijo seriamente,pero emocionada.Y al ver como todos asentían...

Kagome:pues,buena suerte,chicos-dijo estrechando la mano a Sota e Inuyasha.

Aunque Inuyasha no se quedó muy convencido,aceptó sin rechistar,porque su ego estaba en ello, y porque los retos,son su actividades preferidas.

Capítulo 2 singstar one piece

Al rato,ya todos estaban en la mesa de la cocina comiendo unos macarrones con un poco de todos terminaron de comer,cada quien puso su plato en el fregadero y se fueron a acostar.

Inuyasha:oye Kagome-llamó a la miko-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?-preguntó con las orejas agachadas,haciendole parecer ante los ojos de Kagome la cosa más tierna del mundo...

Kagome:¿Qué ah eso?...-dijo mirando al hanyo muy arrepentido-no te preocupes,te perdono,pero lo único que te pido,son dos favores...-dijo tranquilamente ella.

Inuyasha:dime,lo que sea-respondió el decidido y contento de que lo vaya a perdonar.

Kagome:el primero,es que no me iguales ni me compares con Kikyo...-rogó ella.

Inuyasha:de acuerdo,no lo volveré a hacer,te lo prometo-dijo el de forma dulce,haciendo que la miko se sonroje un poco.

Kagome:y la segunda,es que mañana no nos enfademos ni cambie nuestra amistad,cuando gane alguno de los dos,¿vale,trato echo?-preguntó ella echando la mano,a la que el hanyo la estrechó.

Inuyasha:trato echo-respondió él.

Kagome:muy bien,pues entonces ahora a dormir-dijo ella bostezando.

Inuyasha:vale-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama y se recostaba un poco en la pared,y luego mirar como ella se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba.

Kagome:buenas noches,Inuyasha-dijo la miko,cerrando los ojos.

Inuyasha:buenas noches,Kagome-dijo el hanyo,repitiendo el mismo gesto que ella.

A la mañana siguiente,era sábado...

Kagome:uah...-bostezó ella-que bien eh dormido-dijo ella estirandose,pero luego miró al hanyo,y se sonrojó por mirar lo lindo que se veía así,tan tranquilo,sereno,sin preocupaciones...pero cuando se despierte...pensó ella.

Pero Kagome,no debía mostrar compasión ni por su hermano ni por Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:buenos días-dijo el hanyo con un bostezo,mientras se levantaba.

Kagome:buenos días,¿estas listo,para que pierdas y muerdas el polvo?-preguntó ella desafiante y con reto.

Inuyasha:lo mismo digo-dijo de igual manera que ella.

Cuando terminaron de desperezarse,y Kagome se hubiera vestido,bajaron a desayunar.

Mamá:chicos,después de desayunar mientras yo friego los platos,el abuelo,hará de juez,¿vale?-dijo ella.

Todos:vale-dijeron mientras que los dos hermanos y el hanyo se ponían a desayunar rapidísimo.

Los tres:terminamos-dijeron al unísono para salir corriendo al salón y poner el juego de singstar.

Sota:bueno,¿quién empieza primero?-preguntó él.

Kagome:no sé,¿por qué no empiezas tú Sota? A tí te encanta empezar primero-le aconsejó la miko a su hermano menor.

Inuyasha:a mí me parece bien-dijo tranquilamente.

Sota:pues empiezo yo primero-dijo contento,para luego,cuando ya se terminó de cargar el juego escoger una cancion de one piece,llamada **we are**.Y la puso.

Vente conmigo vamonos ya! Esto va a comenzar! Súbete a bordo vamonos ya Lo vamos a encontrar... ¡ONE PIECE! Preparémonos, para un mundo sin igual lleno de peligros que nos acecharán (acecharán) si tenemos precaución, y nos fijamos al mirar! con un buen mapa ya verás la leyenda se hará verdad. Y el deseo que sentimos nos empujará con humor y valentía hasta el final! Y olvidar lo que hay detrás! Vente conmigo vamonos ya! Esto va a comenzar! Súbete a bordo vamonos ya Lo vamos a encontrar... Y con un poco de suerte y nuestra amistad! Todos a bordo! Todos a bordo! Liiiiiiisssstosss! Yaaaa!

Cuando terminó de cantar,se oyeron aplausos,de Kagome,Inuyasha,mamá y el abuelo.

Sota:bueno,el segundo es...-dijo mirando haber quien decía algo para ser el segundo,y se imaginó que su hermana quería ser la última-oye,Inuyasha,¿por qué no cantas tu ahora?-preguntó tranquilamente.

Kagome:es verdad,ah,ya sé,¿por qué no hacemos tres pruebas de singstar?-dijo emocionada,pegandole la emoción tambien a Sota.

Sota:me gusta tu idea hermana-dijo el contento.

Inuyasha:bueno,vale porque no...-dijo el con una sonrisa leve.

Sota:Inuyasha,mira,oye esta canción y luego dime,si te gusta o no,¿vale?-dijo para luego mirar como asentí enseñó la canción llamada **Hikari E** y a Inuyasha le gustó.Y se la puso e Inuyasha empezó a cantar.

No digas que ya no podré mirar atrás y encontrar tu nombre sobre el mar no me digas que yo puedo estar sin ti tu calido recuerdo me perseguirá andando en mí camino se que algún día yo encontrare Voy buscando entre las olas tanto tiempo es nada ya lo se viento sobre el mar esculpiendo una mirada hoy tu rostro alegre yo veré viento en libertad en la penumbra y en la luz en el error y en el saber en cada rumbo que marque en mi destino estoy con tigo y te acompañaré No digas que ya no podré mirar atrás y encontrar tu nombre sobre el mar no me digas que yo puedo estar sin ti tu calido recuerdo me perseguirá andando en mí camino se que algún día yo encontrare.

Y oyó un gran aplauso y se sonrojó,por eso se sentó y le dió el micrófono a Kagome.

Sota:vaya,ahora va a cantar Kagome,preparate Inuyasha-le advirtió,sabiendo que iban a perder el hanyo y él.

Kagome:mmm...creo que voy a poner...a ya sé,**Bon Voyage!-**dijo porque esa canción ya la había oído antes y le encantaba.

Bon voyage bajo un cielo azul zarpamos ya impacientes por surcar el ancho mar. Me siento ahora más cerca del mundo y de ti seguimos el rumbo, el destino es ver ahí por fin llegará ese día en que nuestros sueños se harán realidad Bon voyage bajo un cielo azul zarpamos ya sonrientes por vivir una aventura más ya no habrá mas que el mar y nosotros dispuestos a luchar por poder conseguir lo que venimos a buscar.

Cuando terminó de cantar,se oyó un gran apaluso,y Kagome miró como Inuyasha la miraba fijamente,muy impresionado,porque él no sabía que ella cantara tan bien.

Kagome:¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son los resultados de la primera ronda,quién gana?-preguntó algo impaciente.

Mamá:pues a Sota le hemos dado:6 puntos,Inuyasha:8 puntos y Kagome:9,5 puntos-dijo ella -osea que Kagome gana la primera ronda-dijo haciendo que ella dier aun chillido de felicidad,abrazando a su madre y abuelo.

Kagome:hay,que bien,pero aun faltan dos rondas más,así que chicos,tendréis que esforzaros más-dijo ella con un poco de burla.

Inuyasha:¿Y cuál es la segunda ronda?-preguntó confundido,pero enfadado por haber perdido.

Sota:como ella ah ganado,elige ella así que...-dijo el hermano menor de Kagome.

Kagome:exacto,y el proximo singstar es de...

Continuará...

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!

**_(n/a:aquí les dejo el link de las canciones,que son:la 1º,3º y 4º)_** .com/watch?v=3pOeWnkbZeY


	3. Chapter 3 Singstar pokémon

Capítulo 3 Singstar pokémon

Kagome:hay,que bien,pero aun faltan dos rondas más,así que chicos,tendréis que esforzaros más-dijo ella con un poco de burla.

Inuyasha:¿Y cuál es la segunda ronda?-preguntó confundido,pero enfadado por haber perdido.

Sota:como ella ah ganado,elige ella así que...-dijo el hermano menor de Kagome.

Kagome:exacto,y el proximo singstar es de...

Kagome:exacto,y el proximo singstar es de...¡Pokémon!-gritó entusiasmada,haciendo que ah Inuyasha le salga una gotita en la sien y Sota se ponga a sonreir,porque sabia que muchas de las canciones del juego eran de series que les gustaban a los dos,pero sobre todo a su hermana.

Sota:vale,¿Inuyasha?-preguntó al hanyo,que miraba a su hermana,pero cuando lo llamó se dió cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente y se sonrojó.

Inuyasha:¡keh!-solo contestó eso a lo que los hermanos se lo tomaron como un sí y sonrieron.

Kagome:muy bien,Sota-llamó a su hermano menor,atrayendo la atención de este-¿Puedo ser la última en cantar?-dijo poniendo una carita de cachorrito a medio morir.

Sota:vale,de acuerdo-dijo para ver como sonreía al final.

Inuyasha:Kagome,Sota-llamó a los hermanos-¿Y su madre y su abuelo?-preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Kagome:pues,están en la cocina-dijo señalandola.

Inuyasha:ah,vale-dijo avergonzado,porque antes no se había dado cuenta que se habían ido a la cocina,por quedarsele mirando a Kagome mucho tiempo,sin fijarse.

Sota:bueno,yo voy a empezar con...-dijo mirando las canciones-mmm...voy a poner **Creo en mi**-dijo poniendo la cancion y luego coger su micro para ponerse a cantar.

.com/watch?v=vo8msa_l-wc&feature=related

Cuando terminó de cantar,y todos le dieron un aplauso,inclullendo a su madre y abuelo. **(n/a:k estos no estaban en la cocina o en otro sitio? O.O)**

Kagome:mmuy bien Sota-dijo para darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla haciendo que coriera a limpiarsela rápidamente,aunque a Inuyasha le hubiera gustado que ese besito fuera para él,así que se propuso a cantar mejor.

Sota:toma Inuyasha-dijo dandole el micro-por cierto te recomiendo esta-dijo enseñanadole una canción que le gustó al hanyo,así que solo asintió y se puso a cantar.

.com/watch?v=o8CPTJpGm5k&feature=related

Y al final,se oyó un aplauso mayor que el anterior,sacandole un sonrojo,porque no estaba acostumbrado a cantar delante de la gente y que le aplaudieran.

Kagome:muy bien Inuyasha,no cantas nada mal,seríamos una buena pareja de cantantes-dijo con una sonrisa sincera pero solo para él,provocando que el hanyo hiciera competencia con su haori,de lo rojo que estaba,así que le pasó el micro a la miko y se sentó en su puesto.

Sota:hermana,¿vas a cantar esa cancion?-preguntó algo curioso.

Kagome:pues querido hermanito,lo has adivinado-dijo tranquilamente,pero alegre y sin quitar la luego ponerse a cantar.

.com/watch?v=CIrTQ1CalWk

Y cuando terminó,todos le dieron un gran aplauso,incluido su amado hanyo,que la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa,haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Kagome:mamá,¿podeis darnos la puntuación de cada uno?-preguntó amablemente a su mamá y a su abuelo.

Mamá:pues claro,que sí hija-dijo tranquilamente mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa- A Sota:7,5 puntos.A Inuyasha:9 puntos.Y a tí Kagome:9,5.Y me voy a la cocina,por si me necesitan-dijo marchandose a la cocina a hacer la comida.

Abuelo:y yo me voy a barrer el templo-dijo marchandose tambien.

Todo estaba en silencio,hasta que Kagome,se decidió en romperlo.

Kagome:bueno,Sota e Inuyasha,no está nada mal,pero teneis que mejorar si quereis llegar a mi nivel-dijo muy orgullosa.

Inuyasha:oh,vamos dejate de chulerias,te estoy alcanzando,así que no me digas nada-dijo con orgullo tambien,y así empezaron a discutir,hasta que Sota los interrumpió...

Sota:hermana-llamó a la miko,que le miró furiosa un solo instante,para luego suavizar la mirada.

Kagome:¿Qué pasa Sota?-preguntó ella tranquilamente.

Sota:estoy en mi cuarto,para un pequeño descanso,¿vale?-dijo a su hermana.

Kagome:vale,yo tambien,e Inuyasha,tu te vienes conmigo-dijo al hanyo para cojerle de la mano y subirlo a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto,se soltaron de la mano y se sentaron en la cama,pasarondos minutos,que parecían ser dos horas para ellos,en eso,la miko incomoda por la pocición,se movió y dejó un trozo de muslo al descubierto,que fue visto por el hanyo,haciendo que no aguantara más.

Y cuando Kagome,se dió la vuelta al hanyo,porque soltó un gruñido de desesperación,ya era muy tarde,y la estaba besando,uno lleno de ternura y amor guardado tanto tiempo.

Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y se susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo,con los labios rozandose un te amo,haciendo,que los dos se miraran sorprendidos,pero a la vez felices,para mirarse a los ojos y fundirse entre sí,el marrón y el que luego se volvieran a besar,pero con un poco más de intensidad.

Pero todo el mágico momento,se esfumó,por arte de mágia,por que alguien entró quedandose boquiabierto y con el corazón echo trizas.

¿?:lamento interrumpir-dijo para luego disponerse a salir.

Kagome:¿Hoyo?-preguntó incredula,pero luego se tapó las manos,al darse cuenta de su error,y mirar al hanyo,que lo miraba con furia al chico,que estaba muerto de miedo,por la mirada de este.

Inuyasha:¿Cómo te atreves a pretender a mi chica?-preguntó sorprendiendo a la miko y a Hoyo-yo a tí te mato-dijo haciendo crugir sus manos,para luego lanzarse a por este.

Kagome:¡No Inuyasha!-le rogó al hanyo.

Continuará...

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!

**(Nota:Aquí dejo los links de las canciones del cap anterior,que son:la 1º,3º y 4º)**

.com/watch?v=3pOeWnkbZeY

_(No pondré la letra de las canciones,solo el link)_

_PD:SI NO SE PONEN LOS VIDEOS,AÑADID AL LINK LO K SALE AL PRINCIPIO DEL LINK DE YOUTUBE,LO DE HTTP... OK?_


	4. Chapter 4 confesiones 1º parte

Capítulo 4 confesiones 1º parte

¿?:lamento interrumpir-dijo para luego disponerse a salir.

Kagome:¿Hoyo?-preguntó incredula,pero luego se tapó las manos,al darse cuenta de su error,y mirar al hanyo,que lo miraba con furia al chico,que estaba muerto de miedo,por la mirada de este.

Inuyasha:¿Cómo te atreves a pretender a mi chica?-preguntó sorprendiendo a la miko y a Hoyo-yo a tí te mato-dijo haciendo crugir sus manos,para luego lanzarse a por este.

Kagome:¡No Inuyasha!-le rogó al hanyo.

Inuyaha:así que,¿eres tú el qué ah estado pretendiendo a mi novia?-preguntó cogiendo a Hoyo por el cuello de la camisa bruscamente para pegarle un puñetazo.

Kagome:¡Inuyasha,para!-gritó ella un poco asustada.

Hoyo:yo...yo..n-no eh echo n-nada-dijo tartamudeando muy asustado.

Kagome:Inuyasha,por favor para,solo somos amigos,dijo intentando calmarlo,pero rompió el corazon de Hoyo con ese comentario.

Hoyo:es verdad-dijo triste por lo que dijo su compañera de secundaria.

Inuyasha:¿Segura?-preguntó más calmado,pero sin sontarlo,para mirar,como asentía-de acuerdo,pero como te le vuelvas a acercar,yo te mato-dijo soltandole,pero fulminandolo con la mirada,haciendo que se asuste un poco más.

Hoyo:d-de acuerdo-tartamudeo nervioso.

Kagome:Hoyo,lo siento,pero es que Inuyasha es algo impulsivo y celoso,pero te voy a compensar-dijo alegremente,causando curiosidad en los dos chicos-¿Qué tal si te unes a nuestro concurso de karaoke en la terecra ronda?-preguntó amablemente,causando una gran sorpresa a los dos chicos.

Inuyasha:ah,no,eso si que no-dijo enfadado-le permito,que se te acerque,pero esto es demasiado-dijo furioso para salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Kagome:Inuyasha...-susurró la miko tristemente-bueno Hoyo,¿qué dices?-preguntó con una sonrisa falsa.

Hoyo:pues,no quiero ser una molestia,por tú novio-dijo a modo de broma,haciendo que a ella se le pongan vidriosos los ojos,y se le escape un sollozo preocupando a Hoyo-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado al ver como por sus mejillas caían miles de lagrimas.

Kagome:yo,es que snif,no me explico como es que,snif,no se da cuenta de que el es al único que amo,snif,sni,lo siento Hoyo-dijo llorando por el hanyo.**_(n/a:mira que hacer sufrir así a Kagome,yo me cargo a Inuyasha,que alguien me detenga,que juro que yo me lo cargo!)_**

Hoyo:no pasa nada,y ese chico es un idiota,pero se nota que le gustas mucho,pero si necesitas mi ayuda,no dudes en pedirmela-dijo mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos y se acercaba para intentar besarla,pero...

Kagome:muchas gracias Hoyo-dijo adivinando sus intenciones,pero haciendose ver inocente-iré con él y le aclararé mis sentimientos-dijo muy alegre.

Mientras tanto,nuestro favorito y querido hanyo estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación,hasta que terminaron de hablar y antes de que lo piyaran,se fue rápidamente de allí.Fue hasta el Goshimboku **_(n/a:se escribe así,porque si no,me gustaría que por favor me dijeran)_**.

Inuyasha:no me lo puede creer,me ama,me corresponde-susurró para sí mismo sorprendido y muy feliz.

Con nuestra miko favorita,se estaba despidiendo de su amigo.

Kagome:Hoyo,tienes que venir mañana,para la competición de karaoke,¿vale?-dijo para ver como asentía-adios entonces-dijo con prisa,para luego ir a avisar a su hermano de los nuevos planes.

Kagome:¿Se puede?-dijo tocando y ollendo un ''adelante''.

Sota:hola,¿qué te trae por mi habitación hermana?-dijo a modo de broma,haciendo que ambos soltaran una risita.

Kagome:pues,es que te quería decir que si la tercera ronda del karaoke podría ser mañana-dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado,haciendo que su hermano menor se riera.

Sota:pues claro,yo no tengo ningún problema,pero,¿por qué quieres que sea mañana?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Kagome:uff...-suspiró con pesadez-puedo sentarme-preguntó mirando la cama,para ver como asentía su hermanito-pues,es que...-le contó todo lo que pasó desde un poco antes de que llegara Hoyo hasta la pequeña pelea que tubieron y todo lo que pasó su hermano la consolaba,porque estaba volviendo a llorar,ella tambien le abrazaba.

Sota:entiendo...-dijo acariciando los cabellos ondulas azabaches de su hermana mayor,que estaba acostada en sus piernas-mira,yo le digo que si podemos dejarlo para mañana,y tu vas a hablar con Inuyasha,¿vale?-le dijo tranquilamente,mirando como se levantaba y le daba un gran abrazo,su hermana mayor.

Kagome:muchas gracias,Sota,eres un cielo-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla,haciendo que se lo limpiara.

Sota:de nada,per no te acostumbre-dijo a broma,haciendo que se rieran los dos.

Kagome:de verdad Sota,muchas gracias,prometo que te lo compensaré-dijo dandole un abrazo a su hermano para levantarse-bueno,hasta luego-se despidió con una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación de su hermanito.

Sota:bueno,voy a avisar a mamá y al abuelo-dijo para ir con ellos,a la cocina,porque dentro de un rato,va a ser la hora de almorzar.

Así que fue a decirles,y estubieron de acuerdo.

Kagome:¿Dónde estará Inuyasha?-se preguntó así misma.

Así fue buscando,hasta llegar al Goshimboku,y lo vió sentado en una de sus de acercó al árbol,el hanyo se dió cuenta de su presencia,ya que antes no lo había echo,porque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Kagome:Inuyasha,baja,tenemos que hablar-dijo subiendose en la raíz del árbol.

Inuyasha:keh,pues yo no-dijo mirando a otro lado,que no sea ella.

Kagome:vale,si tu no bajas,subiré yo-dijo,mientras subía una rama,para subir otra,y justo cuando subió en la que estaba el hanyo,se resbaló y se fue a caer,de no ser porque el hanyo,fue lo suficientemente rápido como para abrazarla,y que no se caiga.

Inuyasha:tonta,¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupado por verla palida y temblando,por el í que la abrazó con más fuerza,pero sin hacerle daño.

Kagome:y-yo...-intentó decir,pero al notar que tartamudeaba,respiro hondo,y continuó diciendo-si,ya estoy mejor,gracias por preocuparte-dijo con una linda sonrisa,sacandole un notorio sonrojo por parte del hanyo.

Inuyasha:Kagome-llamó a la miko,atrayendo la atención de esta-perdoname-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica-si,perdoname,por haberme puesto así y...haber golpeado a ese humano-dijo con las orejas bajas,dandole un aspecto muy tierno.

Kagome:no te preocupes Inuyasha,por cierto,¿cómo sabes que es una novia?-preguntó con un poco de curiosidad,mientras le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente.

**(Flash Back) Basado en el capítulo 90 de Inuyasha**

**Sota:oye inuyasha,muchas gracias,por ayudarme con Hitomi,ahora ya es mi novia-le dijo agradecido y contento.**

**Inuyasha:de nada,pero oye Sota,¿qué es una novia?-preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Sota:¿no lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendido,para ver como el hanyo asentíí que Sota le explicó a Inuyasha cinco veces,que era una novia y un novio,para que lo entendiera.**

**Inuyasha:ah,vale,ya lo entendí gracias y ahora me voy,que si no tu hermana se va ah luego,y gracias de nuevo-dijo agradecido,por haber saciado su curiosidad.**

**Sota:no Inuyasha,gracias a tí-dijo despidiendose con la mano.**

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

Inuyasha:por eso,y gracias-dijo para alejarla un poco de él y acercarse a ella lentamente-te amo Kagome-dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome:yo tambien te amo Inuyasha-dijo la miko,para que luego el hanyo terminara con la poca distancia que los separab y unirse en un tierno beso,que se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado,hasta que se tubieron que separar,por falta de aire,para volverse a besar,pero esta vez con caricias,que se volvian cada vez más osadas,hasta que alguien los llamó,asustandolos.

Inuyasha y Kagome:¡Ah!-gritaron asustados.

Sota:¡hermana,Inuaysha,la comida ya está...!-los llamó,pero se quedó mudo,cuando presenció lo que estaban haciendo...

Continuará...

¡SAYONARA A TODOS!

**_AVISO:PROXIMO CAPÍTULO LEMON!_**


	5. Chapter 5 confesiones 2º parte

Capítulo 5 confesiones 2º parte

Inuyasha:por eso,y gracias-dijo para alejarla un poco de él y acercarse a ella lentamente-te amo Kagome-dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome:yo tambien te amo Inuyasha-dijo la miko,para que luego el hanyo terminara con la poca distancia que los separab y unirse en un tierno beso,que se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado,hasta que se tubieron que separar,por falta de aire,para volverse a besar,pero esta vez con caricias,que se volvian cada vez más osadas,hasta que alguien los llamó,asustandolos.

Inuyasha y Kagome:¡Ah!-gritaron asustados.

Sota:¡hermana,Inuaysha,la comida ya está...!-los llamó,pero se quedó mudo,cuando presenció lo que estaban haciendo...

Kagome:yo...S-sota,no es lo que parece de verdad-dijo para luego darse cuenta en la comprometedora posición en la que estaban:ella contra un árbol,sentada en las piernas del eso rápidamente,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,se separó de él,pero como estaban en una rama no muy resistente,los dos se cayeron,pero el hanyo fue más rápido y la puso encima de él,y la miko quedó encima,a horcadas de el hanyo.

En eso,la mamá de Kagome y el abuelo en medio de todo este escandalo,fueron a ver que pasaba,y lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta,en esó la mamá cogió a Sota y le tapó los ojos.

Mamá:chicos,ya se que os quereis mucho,pero estas cosas se hacen en privado-dijo ella serena pero sonrojada.

Inuyasha:no estabamos haciendo nada,de verdad-dijo nervioso para levantarse y ayudar a levantarse también a la miko.

Kagome:lo juro mamá,además Inuyasha se moriría primero,antes que hacerme algo como eso-dijo muy nerviosa,moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Abuelo:pero mi niña no pasa nada,yo quiero llegar a ser bisabuelo y tu madre abuela,¿verdad Naomi?-preguntó a su hija,para ver como asentía.

Mamá:pues claro,pero como te obligue a algo,me lo dices,que yo misma me encargo de él-dijo mirando al hanyo con una mirada de advertencia,haciendo que tragara duro.

Kagome:por cierto,mamá,¿quiéres participar en el concurso de karaoke?Es que Hoyo tambien participa,y me preguntaba si querías cantar tu tambien-le ofreció a su madre cambiando totalmente el tema.

Mamá:oh,bueno,pues si...-dijo olvidandose por completo del tema.

Kagome:a nosotros no encantaría,¿verdad?-dijo mirando a Inuyasha,que asentía nervioso.

Mamá:muy bien,pues a hora a comer,¿vale?-dijo tranquilamente.

Todos:si...-dijeron todos a la vez pero dos de ellos algo nerviosos todavía.

Así que aunque el hanyo y la miko estaban nervisos por lo anterior terminaron de comer,mamá recogió los platos y en eso,sonó el teléfono y lo cogió mamá.

Conversación por el teléfono:

Mamá:_''Templo Higurashi,¿quién es?''_-preguntó tranquilamente,pero su tranquilidad se fue por la borda al oir unos sollozos.

?:_''Naomi,sinf,snif,tienes que venir...''_-dijo la desconocida,pero la mente de Naomi hizo un click,y comprendió de quién se trataba.

Mamá:_''oh,por Dios,Kaori,¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasa,por qué estas llorando?''_-preguntó algo asustada a su hermana,atrayendo la atención de los demás integrantes que estaban en la cocina.

Kaori:_''es Satoshi,está en el hospital''_-dijo llorando desconsolada.

Naomi:_''de acuerdo,voy para allá,¿vale?''_-preguntó para oir en un susurro un sí-_''hasta luego,y tranquila,en un rato estamos allí''_-dijo para luego colgar.

Fin de la conversación.

Naomi:papá,Sota,nos vamos a ver a la tía Kaori,así que vistanse,e Inuyasha y Kagome,vosotros cuidad la casa ¿vale?,no volveremos hasta mañana-dijo mientras corría a su cuarto a vestirse.

Sota:abuelo vamos a vestirnos-dijo mientras salía disparado por las escaleras arriba,seguido del abuelo,que obviamente,iba mas lento que él.

Así pasó el rato,y cuando se vistieron,bajaron y se quedaron en la puerta despidiendose.

Mamá:bueno chicos,nos vamos-dijo volteandose,pero en eso se volteó hacia Kagome y le susurró al oído-suerte-para luego guiñarle un ojo e irse con su hijo menor y su padre,caminaron hasta las escaleras para que luego desaparecieran de su vista.

Kagome:b-bueno Inuyasha,v-vamos adentro-tartamudeó nerviosa,por lo que le hizo su madre,pero cuando miró la cara del hanyo,le vió escrito en la cara,que había oído y visto todo,entendiendolo perfectamente.

Inuyasha:vale-dijo muy bajito,por los nervios que tenía.

Entraron en casa y se pusieron a ver una peli para entretenerse,pero para suerte de Kagome,echaron una de samurais,para que entendiera Inuyasha.

Cuando la peli se terminó,los dos protagonistas de la peli,un samurai y una geisha,se besaron con pasión,haciendo que el hanyo y la miko se sonrojaran,para mirarse a los ojos,y hipnotizarse los dos,así que se fueron acercando lentamente,hasta rozar sus labios,entonces,Inuyasha se impulsó un poco hacia adelante,y poderse besar de verdad,aunque los dos no eran expertos,el hanyo empezó a lamer el labio posterior de ella pidendole permiso para abrir la bocade ella.

Y así,fueron iniciando una pequeña danza con sus lenguas,hasta que se quedaron sin respiración,y se tubieran que separar,para abrazarce,pero entonces Kagome se separó de él con la mirada triste,haciendo que al hanyo se le arrugue el corazón al ver a su amada así.

Inuyasha:Kagome,¿qué pasa?-preguntó algo preocupado,al ver que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado un poco.

Kagome:¿Por qué me has besado?-preguntó sorprendiendo al hanyo.

Inuyasha:yo...pues...es que...yo...-no pudo decir nada por lo nervioso que estaba,porque iba a confesarle su amor.

Kagome:¿Tú...que?-preguntó algo impaciente.

Inuyasha:yo es que...-intentó decir,pero luego de eso suspiró y volvió a intentarlo-mira Kagome,tu sabes que yo de pequeño e sufrido mucho,porque no llegué a ver a mi padre salvo en una ilusión,mi madre murió cuando solo era un niños,y los demás simpre se metían conmigo-dijo para hacer una pequeña pausa y luego continuar-luego de todos esos años conocí a Kikyo,que fue mi primer amor,la mujer que más amé,la que aceptó tenerme a mi lado...-dijo haciendo otra pausa,pero cuando iba a continuar,no lo hizo,porque vió y olió que Kagome estaba llorando y se preocupó.

Kagome:basta,no sigas,¿qué no ves que mes lastimas?-dijo entre sollozos,mientras se preparaba para levantarse e irse corriendo,pero fue detenida por el hanyo,que la cogió del brazó y la atrajo hacia él,abrazandola.

Inuyasha:pero,es que no me has dejado continuar,pequeña-dijo en un tono ronco en su oído,causandole escalofríos a la miko-yo al principio,pensé que a Kikyo la amé,pero no es verdad,a la primera mujer que amé después de mi madre fuiste tú Kagome-dijo sorprendiendo a la miko,haciendo que se le abrieran los ojos considerablemente-cuando rompiste el sello que me tuvo dormido cincuenta años,primero sentí algo de odi por tí,cuando te ví por primera ves porque te parecías a Kikyo,pero luego cuando dijistes que no eras Kikyo,me di cuenta de que me enamoré de tí,porque tu fuistes mi primer amor,no ella,por eso,Kagome,te quería decir que me enamoré de tí en el mismo instante en el que te conocí-dijo con una sonrisa pero sonrojado mirando a Kagome directamente a los ojos.

Kagome:yo...Inuyasha,yo tambien te amo-dijo con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo,mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha:entonces,dejame demostrarte cuanto te cogiendola en brazos,estilo nupcial y llevandosela al cuarto de ella.

**_Atención:LEMON!_**

La llevó hasta su habitación,abrió la puerta,la dejó cerró y dejó a Kagome recostada en la cama,con él encima.

Inuyasha:Kagome,voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo-dijo para luego besarla con infinita ternura,para luego convertirse en besos de pasió reprimida por muchi tiempo,haciendo que Kagome gimiera un poco el nombre de su amado hanyo entre besos y.

En medio del beso,se separan por aire,e Inuyasha le desabrocha la camisa de tirantes de color rosa sakura,haciendo que se le vea el sostén que tenía,que era blanco,y como no sabía como quitarselo,lo rompió con las garras,para alejarse un poco de ella y contemplar con un brillo de lujuria,los pequeños y hermosos senos que tenía la joven miko.

Kagome,al ver como la contemplaba,se fue a tapar los senos con los brazos,pero el brazó del hanyo,no se lo permitió.

Inuyasha:no te tapes,eres hermosa-le susurró en el oído roncamente,pero en ese instante,ella se dió cuenta de que el todavía tenía la parte de arriba del kimono,y entonces lo intentó desabrochar,pero como era algo difícil,el hanyo le ayudó,desaciendose del haori y del kosode,dejando al descubierto el musculoso pecho del hanyo.

Entonces Inuyasha se inlinó y besó apasionadamente,de nuevo a Kagome,para luego hacer un recorrido de sus labios,hasta el cuello y del cuello fue bajando hasta uno de sus senos,y se puso a lamerlos,morderlos levemente,pero sin hacerle daño,chuparlos y succionarlos,mientras que su mano daba masajes en el otro,haciendo que Kagome diera gemidos de placer.

Kagome:inu...ya...sha...¡ah!-decía el nombre de su amado,mientras le sujetaba la cabeza y en eso,levanta un poco la cabeza y alcansa una de las orejitas de Inuyasha y hace lo que el hanyo le hace a ella,sacandole algunos gruñidos de placer.

Y entonces,despues de que Kagome hiciera eso,el miembro del hanyo dió un tirón y rozó la intimidad de Kagome,haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido.

Kagome:Inuyasha,no aguanto más,por favor...-dijo separandolo de sus pechos,para que lo mirace a los ojos y en ellos,se veía la necesidad de que la hiciera suya.

Inuyasha:grr,de acuerdo-dijo dando un pequeño gruñido,porque se volvieron a rozar sus intimidades.

Así,que el hanyo le quitó la falda y las bragas que tenía Kagome,y él se quitó el hakama,entonces,se quedaron desnudos y empezaron a rozarse un poco,para que Kagome se humedeciera el miembro de Inuyasha y no le doliese a Kagome,cuando entrara en ella.

Inuyasha:Kagome,¿estas segura?-dijo mirandola a los ojos,con un poco de seriedad.

Kagome:si,no eh estado más segura en toda mi vida-dijo muy segura.

Inuyasha:te amo,pequeña-dijo mientras se colocaba para entrar.

Kagome:te amo,Inu-dijo mientras le abrazaba,preparada para el dolor.

En eso,el hanyo entró en ella y dio un gruñido por el placer,mientras que ella esperaba el dolor,pero solo fue una pequeña molestia,y dió un pequeño grito de placer.

Inuyasha:Kagome,¿estas bien?Huelo tu sangre-preguntó preocupado.

Kagome:no te preocupes,solo es una molestia,además,la priemera vez,la mujer siempre sangra,tambien suele doler,pero...yo lo único que siento es un inmenso placer-dijo de forma sensual,haciendo que el hanyo se mordiera el labio inferior,por ver a **SU** Kagome así de sensual.

En un despiste de Kagome,el hanyo,empezó a penetrar a Kagome suavemente,sacando gemidos de parte de los dos,para luego ir aumentando el ritmo,sacandoles más y más gemidos.

Kagome:¡Ah,Inuyasha,más rápido! ¡Ah!-grtó mientras movía las caderas al compás de las del hanyo,para sentir en más abajo del vientre un extraño calor,al igual que Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:¡Ah,Kagome! ¡Ah!-gritaba él tambien,mientras se movía más y más rápido,para llegar al climax con su pequeña Kagome.

Kagome:!Ah!-gritó la miko,al mismo tiempo que el hanyo la mordía en el cuello,gruñendo contra el,para que luego Inuyasha se derramara en ella.

**_Fin de LEMON_**

Inuyasha:ah...eso fue,maravilloso-dijo jadeando,para después lamerle la mordida en el cuello.

Kagome:si,es verdad,pero Inuyasha,¿por qué me has mordido?-preguntó algo jadeante,pero con curiosidad.

Inuyasha:esa mordida que tienes de mis colmillos en tu cuello,es una marca que inica que eres mía,mi mujer,mi esposa,que eres solo **MÍA**-dijo tranquilamente,pero orgulloso.

Kaagome:entonces soy tuya,¿no?-dijo para ver como el hanyo asentía,entonces ella se emocionó,pero luego agachó la cabeza-¿Y qué haremos con Kikyo?-preguntó tristemente.

Inuyasha:Kagome,Kikyo es parte del pasado,y esa no es la verdadera Kikyo,además a la única que amo es a tí ,te amo pequeña-dijo mientras la besaba y la abrazaba tiernamente.

Kagome:yo tambien te amo Inu-dijo entre besos,para luego separarse y quedarse abrazados,dandose unos mimitos,para luego quedarse dormidos.

Continuará...

DEJEN REVIEWS,ONEGAI. T.T

¡SAYONARA A TODOS! XD


End file.
